


Morning shower

by crazycatt71



Series: Jack/Ianto/Owen [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little morning shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning shower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

Owen stretched and opened his eyes. He grinned as memories of the previous night played in his head.  He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Uuuggghh!" he groan as he felt the dried sweat and other body fulids pulled at his skin.

He heard similar sounds from the other side of the bed as Ianto sat up and looked at him.

"Shower." Ianto suggested.

Owen readily agreed and followed Ianto into the bathroom.

"You could throw a party in here." Owen said when he saw the size of the shower.

" Jack has suggested it." Ianto said as he adjusted the temperature of the water and stepped into the shower.

"You haven't?" Owen asked as he followed him.

Ianto turned and looked at him.

"You're the only one." he said.

Owen felt a warm feeling at Ianto's words.

"You seem surprised." Ianto said as he reached for a sponge.

"I never really thought about your and Jack's sex life or I tried not to." Owen replied.

"And now?" Ianto asked as he rubbed the soapy sponge across Owen's chest.

"I think about it a lot." Owen admitted with a grin.

"Me too." Ianto said, a matching grin on his face.

Owen closed his eyes and hummed as Ianto ran the sponge over his body.  When every inch of him was clean , he took the sponge and returned the favor, taking his time so he didn't miss a spot. He made sure to pay special attention to Ianto's cock, slowly stroking it, feeling it lengthen and harden in his hand. Ianto grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, softly at first, then more intensely as Owen responded.  

"Don't let me interrupt." Jack said.

Owen saw him leaning against the shower wall, a big grin on his face.

"Ok." he said, and went back to kissing Ianto.

 He groaned as Ianto pulled him closer, causing their cocks to rub together.  Ianto's hands kneaded his ass as they rubbed against each other, hungrily kissing.  Owen moved behind Ianto, gently kissing and nibbling along his shoulders. He ran his hands along Ianto's hips, then lightly trailed his finger tips along his ass, just bearly brushing the crack.

"Tease." Ianto growled.

Owen chuckled, remembering how Ianto had driven him mad last night. He kissed the small of Ianto's back, then kissed along the curve of one ass cheek, sinking to his knees as he went. Ianto shuddered as Owen's tongue flicked down his crack and circled his hole.

"Damn, Owen!" he gasped when Owen sucked on his ass hole, then pushed the tip of his tongue in.

Owen worked his tongue in and out a couple times, then kissed his way up Ianto's ass and back. When he reached Ianto's shoulders, he pressed himself against Ianto as he rubbed his hard cock between the cheeks of his ass. He reached between Ianto's legs and squeezed his balls, making him groan.  Owen reached for the lube in the shower caddy and squeezed some on his fingers and slid two of them into Ianto. He worked them in and out, stretching , feeling Ianto quickly relax.  He slicked up his cock and rubbed the head against Ianto's hole, holding Ianto's hips so he couldn't push back as he slowly eased himself into the tight heat. He fought for control, determined to take his time. Ianto braced himself against the wall and tried to pushed back. Owen held him still.

"Oh no," he purred in Ianto's ear, "I'm gon'a take my time and enjoy this."

Ianto shivered and groaned as Owen threw his own words from last night back at him. Owen slid slowly in and out of Ianto, making sure to brush his prostrate with every stroke.  After a few minutes, Owen began to thrust harder, feeling his climax building. He grabbed a hold of Ianto's cock and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts.  Owen felt Ianto tighten around him as he gave a cry and his cum spilled over Owen's fist. Owen managed to last for a few more seconds before he buried himself balls deep in Ianto and came. They stood there for a minute, trying to calm their breathing before Owen stepped back. They turned at the sound of a groan to see Jack franticly working his fist over his cock. After a few strokes, he gave a grunt as his release shot cum over his fist. He stood there for a minute, then came over to them.

"You two are so damn hot." he said, grabbing both of them around the waists.

He gave Owen a dizzying kiss, before doing the same to Ianto. When the room stopped spinning, Owen reached for the sponge.

"Didn't we do this already?" he grumbled.

"Well, you are supposed to lather, rinse, repeat." Jack said.

Ianto rolled his eyes as Owen's laughter bounced of the shower walls.


End file.
